Misterion La Secuela
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: No todo es lo que parece ser. Porque aveces hasta nuestros ojos pueden engañarnos... y ni hablar del caos que puede causar una escena eliminada


**Hola a todos, se preguntaran ¿qué bicho me pico que eh subido este one-shot tan repentinamente? pues verán eh descubierto gracias a mi querido primo Alejandro (el cual me inicio en el maravilloso mundo de South Park y al que le voy a pasar la cuenta de la factura de mi psicóloga la cual insiste en que debo olvidar esa obsesión) encontré un video en el cual sale la continuación de THE COON. Bueno, no es una continuación como tal, son escenas eliminadas de algunos capítulos, los cuales podrán ver en este link ****. ** h t t p : / / l a t i n s o u t h p a r k . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 1 / e s c e n a s – e l i m i n a d a s – d e – l a – t e m p o r a d a – 1 3 . h t m l  
><strong>(ELIMINEN LOS ESPACIOS Y PODRAN INGRESAR SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA Y VER EL VIDEO)  
><strong>**En mi opinión esa escena no debieron quitarla, así debía haber terminado el episodio que vimos por MTV pero bueno SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE (y aquí entre nos creo que así es mejor) nadie supera a Trey y a Matt**

-  
>Luego de la dura batalla que Misterion tuvo con El Profesor Caos… y de haber revelado su identidad secreta a los medios para la seguridad de su amado pueblo fue llevado a prisión<p>

_Prisión de South Park_

**Buenas noches Misterion**- fueron las duras palabras que el policía le dirigió al presidiario

**Buenas noches-** dijo el encarcelado suspirando y temblando de frio, cansado decidió cerrar sus ojos pero una ronca voz lo hizo volver a la realidad

**¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** esa voz, esa maravillosa voz, lo llenaba de tanta seguridad cada vez que la escuchaba

**Bueno pediste ayuda**- le respondió simplemente, alzando los hombros restándole importancia y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa

**No quise decir que pretendieras ser yo**- ¿eso fue un regaño? Podría jurar a que así fue

**Esta bien, saldré de aquí en unos días**- siempre optimista y sonriente, eso es lo que todos o bueno… casi todos adoraban de ese joven

**Entonces adiós**- esperen, ¿se iría así no más? No, una oportunidad como esa no se le presentaría nunca más, debía aprovecharla, era ahora o nunca

**¡ESPERA!-** llamo su atención, el aludido paro en seco y puso toda su atención en el dueño de aquella voz- **Lo siento, pero ya no lo soporto. Quiero saber quien eres**- casi le suplicaba con la mirada, ¿casi? ESTABA QUE SE PONÍA DE RODILLAS

**Supongo que te lo debo**- No cabía en si de alegría, quería gritar, pero eso hubiese alertado a los guardias y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ser interrumpido.

El sabía que se lo debía, el sabía que aquel ser que le había salvado aquella noche tomando su lugar y que fue apresado por ayudarlo quería, necesitaba saber a quien salvo, y mas que nada, sabía que el quería decirle aunque fuese a una persona… quien es el verdadero Misterion.

Y no hubo satisfacción mas grande que aquella voz llena de incredulidad sorpresa admiración encanto y un sinfín de sentimientos que desbordaban de solo 3 pequeñas palabras

**No puedo creerlo…**

**Hola de nuevo… Dios me picaban las manos y debía publicar esto, me guíe muchísimo por el video, por eso recomiendo leer y luego ver el video o ver el video y luego leer, así entenderán todo  
>Así dejaran de pensar que soy una loca malvada que no puso los nombres de los 2 personajes que hablan (porque no quería arruinarles la sorpresa) a pensar que soy una ingeniosa autora muy bondadosa que decidió compartir este one-shot (bastante corto) con todos ustedes.<strong>

**Nuevamente vean el video y así entenderán todo ** h t t p : / / l a t i n s o u t h p a r k . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 1 / e s c e n a s – e l i m i n a d a s – d e – l a – t e m p o r a d a – 1 3 . h t m l  
>(RECUERDEN ELIMINAR LOS ESPACIOS)<br>**  
>No dura mucho y valdrá la pena, no me agradezcan a mi si no a mi primo Ale quien tiene la mayor parte del crédito (sin video no hay fic CAPISH) y espero ansiosa sus reviews y comentarios sobre el video que DEBEN ver (se llevaran una gran sorpresa). Besitos y nos estamos leyendo.<strong>


End file.
